


Yorak [Klance Anastasia AU]

by LunaticFanfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFanfic/pseuds/LunaticFanfic
Summary: So, yeah I basically only rewrote an Anastasia transcript that I found on the internet and now it sounds more like a fanfiction and more Klance-y.I know I should try to write some original stuff, but I gotta start somewhere.~Luna





	Yorak [Klance Anastasia AU]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, the plot, my soul and most of the writing.

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties.  
  
The year was 1916…  
  
…and my son Shiro, was the Czar of Imperial Russia._

Everyone in the main hall is dancing the waltz as an orchestra plays. Shiro dances with Yorak, graceful and spirited. Father and son are the couple of the monet - all eyes adore them.

_We were celebrating the three hundredth anniversary of our family’s rule…  
  
…and that night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Yorak, my youngest grandson._

Krolia watches the her son and grandson dancing together, smiling slightly.   
  
They finish their dance and Yorak runs up to his grandmother.

_He begged me not to return to Paris - so I had a very special gift made for him…  
_

The future czar gasps as Krolia hands him a beautiful music box.

 

_...to make the seperation easier for both of us._

__Meanwhile, a brown-haired servant boy sneaks out of the kitchen, through a secret door, to eavesdrop.  
  
,,For me?! Is it a jewelry box?!" Yorak asked while holding the music box.   
  
A kitchen servant caught Lance, the young servant boy, and draggs him back into the kitchen. He fights back but doesn't manages to escape.   
  
All of this goes unnoticed by the two royal family members.   
,,Look." Krolia takes out a key, a small silver knife on a neck chain. She puts it into the back of the music box, and winds it.  
The czars' son wispers, while the music starts playing: ,,It plays our lullaby!"   
,,You can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend that it’s me singing."

She starts singing to the quiet melody of the music box.   
,,On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember." Her grandson starts singing along with her.  
,,Soon you’ll be home with me once upon a December."   
  
Krolia hands Yorak the key.   
,,Read what it says."  
'Together in Paris'  
,,"Together in Paris". Really? Oh, Grandmama."   
They embrace eachother.   
  
Suddenly, the crowd gasps, shortly before the entire room falls silent. The crowd parts before a dark figure. A cat climbs on the dark figures' shoulder.   
People are falling back in fear and surprise.

_But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Koganes. His name was Lotor. We thought he was a Holy Man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous._

Lotor has reached Shiro, who alone stands firm before him. Kova, the cat, curled up on his shoulders, smirking, if it were able to.   
  
,,How dare you return to the palace!" The czar shouted angrily.   
Lotor acted innocent. ,,But I am your confidante..."  
,,Confidante? Ha! You are a traitor. Get out!!"  
  
,,You think you can banish the Great Lotor? By the unholy powers vested in me! I who will banish you with a curse!" Lotor now shouts angrily and pulls out a Reliquary.  
  
,,…mark my words. You and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the END OF THE KOGANE LINE FOREVER!" The dark figure now raises his Reliquary sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier whick crashes to the floor. When the light is restored, Lotor is gone.

_Consumed by his hatred for Shiro and his family, Lotor sold his soul for the power to destroy them.  
  
From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever._

Demonstators tried to break into the beautiful palace, but were hold back by the locked gate. The wisps Lotor summonded, started breaking the powerful chain, that was holding the gate shut.  
The crowd started storming the palace grounds.   
  
The Kogane family runs down a hallway, their nightcloathes still on.   
,,Hurry children!" Shiro screams, trying his best to get everyone out of the palace as quick as possible. But Yorak stopps in his tracks.  
,,My music box!" Krolia tried to stop him from running back to get it, but she can't. She follows him.  
,,Yorak! Come back, come back! Yorak!"  
  
Krolias grandson rushes into his bedroom and grabs his music box.   
Shots are heard, making both him and his grandmother flinch.   
The young servant boy bursts in from a wall panel.   
  
In that moment Kova looked through the broken window. The cat grunted.  
  
,,Please hurry!" Krolia is visibly worried for her life.   
,,Come this way, out the servants quarters." Lance dragged the two members of the royal family to the wall panel.   
,,Hurry Yorak!" The elderly women enters the secret doorway. Lance quickly shoves Yorak in too, knocking the music box out of his hands accidently.  
  
Kova speaks to Lotor. ,,Lotor, he's getting away!" Alarmed, the soulless man watches the czars' son escape.  
  
,,My music box!" The black-haired boy tries to grab it, but Lance continues to push him into the the doorway. ,,Go, go!"   
The servant boy slams the panel shut and puts his body in front of it, as angry revolutionaries burst through the door.  
  
One of the revoltionaries approaches the blue-eyed boy and slaps him.   
,,Where are they, boy?"   
The armed man knocks Lance to the floor, which caused his chin to bleed. The young servant boy reaches unnoticed for Yorak's music box.  
  
With the palace in flames behind them, Krolia is running with her grandson across the ice. It is very cold, both of them are not dressed for it. They pass under a bridge.  
,,Grandmama!" Yorak shouts.  
,,Keep up with me, darling!"  
  
The little boy looks behind him and gasps. Lotor is leaping down upon them from atop the bridge, landing hard on the ice. He grabs hold of the royal boys' ankle and wont let go.   
,,Lotor!" Krolia gasps when she sees the evil man.   
,,Let me go! Please!" Yorak screams and fights back, but Lotor wont let go.   
,,You’ll never escape me, child, NEVER!"   
,,Oh, let me go!"   
  
Suddenly the ice breaks the soulless man and he falls into the river. The young boy wrenches himself free and sees Lotor thrashing about in the water. He's going down and they lock eyes for a moment, his glowing, hypnotic eyes full of rage and fury. He calls out for his cat.  
  
,,Kova!"   
Kova runs up to him.   
,,Master!"   
,,Kova! Kova! Oh.."   
  
Yorak finally gets up and runs away, while Lotor is slowly losing purchase on the ice. The man gets dragged under, slowly.   
He desperatly tries to reach out of the water one last time, before getting sucked in the water completely.   
  
The train station is crowded. Mass confusion as people shove to get on the train. The two royal family members race to get on, fighting their way through the frightened crowd.   
,,Yorak hurry, hurry!" Krolia draggs her grandson through the crowd.  
  
Then, she is pulled on the train by passengers, but the raven-haired boy gets left behind.   
,,Grandmama!"   
,,Here take my hand. Hold on to my hand!"   
Yorak manages to catch up, and takes her hand. He is frightened and tries to run faster.   
  
,,Don’t let go!"   
Then suddenly, his small hand slips from Krolia's grasp.   
,,AH.." He tried to catch up again.  
,,YORAK!" His grandmother tries to reach out for her grandson again. But then he stumbles and hits his head on the ground.   
  
,,Grandmama.." He wispers shortly before passing out.   
,,YORAK!" Krolia tries to jump off the train, but is held back by the other passengers.  
She watches the view of her grandson is obscured by a sea of humanity disappearing in the distance.

_So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Yorak, my beloved grandchild… I never saw him again._

Ten years later, people in the streets of St. Pertersburg are talking about the revolution, that happened years ago. Soon, everyone is talking about only one thing:

**_Prince Yorak_ **

There is a rumor, that, even though czar Shiro didn't survive, his son might be still alive.   
,,People say his royal grandmama will pay a royal sum to someone who will bring the prince back!" An old women is telling the rumors to a group of people.   
  
Meanwhile in a shady corner of town, where black marketers ply their wares, Lance is talking to a scary looking gangster. His friend Hunk is awaiting him, nervously.  
  
Black marketers are constantly trying to sell their products.   
  
Lance now joins his friend, Hunk.   
,,Well Lance, I got us a theather." He stated, still a bit nervous. Lance responded with a grin:  
,,Everything’s going according to plan. All we need is the boy. Just think, Hunk, no more forging papers, no more stolen goods. We’ll have three tickets out of here. One for you, one for me and one for Yorak."   
Then the blue-eyed young man states with a slight sing-sang in his voice:   
  
,, It’s the rumor, the legend, the mystery! It’s the prince Yorak who will help us fly! You and I, friend, will go down in history! We’ll find a boy to play the part, and teach him what to say. Dress him up and take him to Paree. Imagine the reward his dear old grandmama will pay! Who else could pull it off but you and me!"  
  
,,We’ll be rich!" Both of them sing.   
  
The townspeople continue their gossiping.   
Someone on a streetscorner told another person: ,,Have you heard? There's a rumor in St. Petersburg! Have you heard what they're saying on the street?"   
As someone passes by them, they tell the other person:  
,,Hey! Hey! Have you heard, there's a rumor in St. Petersburg! Have you heard?"   
Now all of them are speculating.  
,,The prince Yorak! Alive or dead..?"   
  
In another part of town, Yorak, now known as Keith, is bundled up in ragged clothes, while walking out of the orphanage.   
The balding headmistress, Honerva, is pointing down the street.  
,,I got you a job in the Fish Factory. You go straight down this path till you get to the fork in the road, go left - are you listening?"  
  
Keith says goodbye to everyone before saying a bit annoyed: ,,I’m listening Comrade Honerva."   
,,You’ve been a thorn in my side since you were brought here!"   
Keith rolls his eyes. 'You've told me that enough, Honerva.'  
,,Acting like the King of Sheba … instead of the nameless no account you are!"   
Keith is now unable to roll his back any further.  
  
,,And for the last ten years I’ve fed you, I’ve clothed you. I’ve kept a roof over your head!" The 18-year-old interupted the woman.   
,,Kept a roof over my head. Oh!"   
Honerva sighs annoyed.   
,,How is it you don’t have a clue as to who you were before you came to us but you can remember all that?"   
  
Keith holds his necklace up. ,,I do have a clue to –"   
He is cut off by the old headmistress.   
,,Ugh! I know!" She pulls at the necklace.  
,, ‘Together in Paris. So, you want to go to France to find your family, huh?" Her statement is followed by laughter.  
The young man nodded.   
,,… Little Keithy, it’s time to take your place in life."   
'I'm going to end up with bad eyesight if I keep rolling my eyes at that women.'   
But Honerva didn't finish her statement.  
,,… in life and in line, and be grateful too."   
  
,,Oh.."   
The women starts laughing again and pushes Keith out the gate.   
,,Together in Paris." She laughs more and coughs. ,,Be grateful."  
  
After he walked a few miles, Keith starts mimicking Honerva's speech:   
,,"Be grateful, Keithy"." Then he starts talking with his normal voice.   
,,I am grateful! Grateful to get away!" The angry boy kicks a pile of snow out of his way.   
Soon he arrives at a fork in the road. One sign points to 'Fischerman's Village' and the other one points to 'St. Petersburg'.   
  
Keith starts talking to himself.   
,,Go left, she says. Well, I know what’s to the left. I’ll be Keith the Orphan forever. But if I go right … Maybe I could find…" The raven-haired man softly touches his necklace.   
,,… Who ever gave me this necklace must have loved me… This is crazy! Me go to Paris … ?" He sighs and looks upwards. Then he picks up three sticks and throws them one by one.   
  
,,Send me a sign." He throws the first stick up at the tree branches. ,,A hint." He throws the second stick. ,,Anything!" He throws the third stick.   
Snow that was previously stuck on tree branches, now rained down at the orphan.  
  
Suddenly a wolf with black, white, and blue-ish grey fur jumped out of the bushes, grabbing his scarf.   
,,Hey, hey, hey, hey!"   
The wolf prances a few feet away, barks, runs a few steps, turns, barks again. He wants Keith to follow.  
He is getting a bit annoyed.   
,,I don’t have time to play right now, OK. I’m waiting for a sign."   
  
He closes his eyes again and crosses his arms. The wolf, with scarf in his mouth runs down the right fork. He stops, turns and barks at Keith. The man is exasperated.  
,,Would you give me that, could you, would you please leave me alone. Stop, give me that back, gi … gi … Oh!!!"   
He falls into the snow and suddenly gets it.   
,,Oh, … Oh, great. A wolf wants me to go to St. Petersburg.." Keith looks up. ,,Okay..." Then he takes his first towards St. Petersburg.  
  
After a while of walking, the young man reaches a cottage with a family living in it. The children run up to Keith and start playing with his wolf.   
He isn't sure if that was the safest thing to do, but the wolf didn't complain. ,,Let's go children." Their father waves them to himself. ,,Okay!" The children are a bit dissapointed, but they do what their father says.   
,,Bye!" Keith waves back at them.  
  
,,There was once a time I must have had them, too. Home, Love, Family..." The young man mumbles.  
  
He reaches the Bureu of Burewcracy after a while. Keith steps up on a window with his wolf.   
,,One ticket to Paris, please." The Ticket Agent asks gruffly:   
,,Exit visa?"   
,,Uh.. What?"   
,,No exit visa, no ticket." With that, the gruffy Ticket Agent hangs a 'Peoples Lunch Break'-sign on his booth and slams his shutters in Keith’s face. The entire row of ticket agents do likewise.  
  
,,Oh, hmm." He walks away from the booth, before a sweeper women approaches the young man. She wispers: ,,Psst. See Lance … He can help." Keith raised an eyebrow.  
,,Where can I find him?"  
,,At the old Palace, but you didn’t hear it from me."   
,,Oh."   
,,Go, go, go, go." The women practically pushes Keith into the old Palaces' direction.  
,,Hmm, Lance.." He mumbles as he continues to walk to the palace.   
  
In the theather Lance and Hunk are sitting at a large table. On top are stacks of Resume’s and 8 x 10 glossies. Lance has an enormously long list of names in front of him, a roster, that spills out onto the floor in front of him.  
Lance looks over to Hunk and crosses the second to last name off the list.  
,,Nice, nice, very nice, yeah.."  
,,And I look like a prince, and I dance like a feather." The actor says.   
,,… okay, hmm, thank you, thank you. Next please!"   
  
The last Yorak wannabe steps into the spotlight on the stage. He is clearly not right for the roll.  
,,Grandmama. It’s me, Yorak…" Hunk places his head on the table and groans. Lance mumbles to himself: ,,Oh, brother.."   
  
Later, the two friends leave the theather and head down the street.   
,,That’s it Lance. Game over. Our last kopeck gone for this flea-infested theater, and still no boy to pretend to be Yorak!" He was frustrated.   
,,We’ll find him, Hunk. He’s here somewhere, right under our noses." Lance places a hand on his friends' shoulder.   
  
The young man pulls out the music box as Keith walked by.   
,,Don’t forget, one look at this jewelry box and the Empress will think we’ve brought the real Yorak …"   
At same time, a few feet away from them, Keith asks a stranger about the old Palace.   
,,I’m looking for the Catherine …" In that moment Lance bumps into him.   
  
,,Exuse me." The black-haired man turns to the stranger again.   
,,… do you know where that is?" The stranger replies: ,,There’s nothing there. No, no there’s no one living there, go on."   
  
Lance continues his conversation with Hunk.   
,,… and before he catches on, we’ll be off spending the ten million rubles." He says with a smug grin.  
  
Keith and his wolf arrive at the Catherine Palace front entrance in the late afternoon. The doorway is boarded up. Suddenly the wolf runs through an opening at the bottom of the door.   
He tries to look between the boards, looking for his wolf.  
,,Wolf, Wolf, Wolfie where are you?" The orphan starts punching a hole in the wooden planks.   
,,OW!" His fist are a bit bloody now.   
  
At the same time, Lance and Hunk are eating in the Palace bedroom. The blue-eyed man is startled by a weird noise and stands up.   
,,Did you hear something?"   
,,Mh.. No."  
  
Keith enters the vestibule of the Winter Palace, followed by the wolf. He removes his scarf as he crosses the floor to the stairs, looking back towards entrance as he hears a noise. The man goes up steps. The wolf follows him up the stairs. Keith on second floor turns and heads toward the large palace open door.  
,,Hello? Anybody home?" He shouts.  
  
The dark-eyed man enters the partially destroyed room and bends down to inspect half of a broken plate. The instant he touches it he sees a vision from his past and is startled. Keith walks to a large vase, painted with dancing bears.  
,,This place it’s … it’s like a memory from a dream."   
  
He wanders to the top of a huge staircase which leads down to a grand ballroom. Keith stops before a portrait on a large landing half way down the steps.   
He is taken by the painting of the Kogane Family. The ghostly glow of the moon hits the portrait.   
Keith raised on eyebrow. ,,"ONCE UPON A DECEMBER"..?" He brushes across the words under it.  
  
He silently starts singing.

_,,Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings once upon a December..."_

Keith slowly starts walking down to the ballroom, still singing.

Now he reaches the giant hall. The black-haired young man imagines the as it might have been. In his mind he sees it transforming to its once splendid glory. Even Royal ghosts step out of the portraits and waltz to the floor.  
  
Keith joins the people in his fantasy. His old cloathing turned into a formal red suit.

_,,Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory  
Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as ember..."_

Suddenly the Czar, Adam and their children enter onto the floor and glide towards Keith.

_,,Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember..." _

The Czar is now facing him, inviting him to dance.

_,,And a song someone sings  
Once upon a december."_

Keith is released from Shiros embrace. He kisses him on the forehead and slowly backs away.  
He does a full curtsy to the father figure before him, not realizing that he is indeed his real father. The enchantment is dispelled by Lance' loud voice.   
,,HEY!"   
Keith gasps before panicking and running away quickly.   
  
Lance and Hunk are watching the black-haired young man.   
,,What are you doing in here!" The blue-eyed man yelled, making the orphan startled.  
As he runs back up the stairs to the landing of the ballroom, Lance chases after him.  
,,Hey! Hey! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, hold on a minute. Hold on!"   
  
He stopps on the landing right in front of the portrait. Keith was standing right next to Yorak in the painting. When he turns around Lance notices how similar they look.   
,,Now, how did you get in he-here?" Lance asks Keith, now with a quieter voice.  
,,Excuse me child." His friend apologises.   
  
He started smirking. ,,Hunk, do you see what I see?"  
,,Uh... No." Hunk's friend started gesturing towards Keith in front of the painting.  
,,Oh yes, yes."   
  
,,Hmm, a wolf…" Lance mumbles as he picks up Keith's wolf.   
,,Are you Lance?"   
,,...cute." He mumbles again and hands the wolf to Hunk. Then the young man walks up the stairs to Keith.  
,,Perhaps, that depends on who’s looking, for him."  
,,My name is Keith … I need travel papers…"  
  
The black marketer smirks again and starts circling the man in front of him.   
,,hmm, hmmm..."   
Keith backs away from Lance. ,,Hey and why, why are you circling me? Were you a vulture in another life?"   
Lance immediently stops. ,,I’m sor…I’m sorry Keef."   
,,It’s Keith, Keith." He responds annoyed.   
,,Keith." The blue-eyed young man corrected annoyed.   
,,It’s just … just that you look an awful lot like … Never mind … Now, you said something about travel papers?"  
  
The male in front of him raised an eyebrow. ,,Uh, yes … I’d like to go to Paris."   
,,You’d like to go to Paris?"  
,,Mhmm."   
Lange gives his friend a knowing look. But Hunk is to busy playing and cuddling with Keith's wolf.  
,,Who is this here. Oh, Oh, look. Oh, oh, he likes me." He starts laughing.   
His friend smiles. ,,Nice Dog."   
,,Oh, oh, it’s marvelous. AW! I love, I love, I love you."   
  
The blue-eyed man chuckles at his friend and partner, before turning back to Keith.  
,,Let me ask you something, Keith was it … Is there a last name that goes with that?" The raven male starts nervously playing with his hands.   
,,Well, actually … This is going to sound crazy … I don’t know my last name. I was found wondering around when I was 8 years old." Lance raised an eyebrow. ,,And before that … before you were eight?"  
,,Look, I know it’s strange but I don’t remember. I have very few memories of my past." He looks at the ground.  
  
Now the smug smirk of the blackmarketer returned. He turns to Hunk and wispers: ,,Hmm, that’s, that’s perfect." The blue-eyed man knows that this is "the boy".   
,,Well, I do have one clue, however, and that is Paris."   
,,Paris." Lance rolls his eyes. Keith said relieved: ,,Right. So, can … so can you two, help me or not?"   
  
,,Hey, Hunk, Hunk tickets!" He wispers to his friend. Then he turns to Keith again. ,,Ah sure would like to … in fact, oddly enough, we’re going to Paris ourselves." Hunk pulls tickets out of his pocket and hands them to Lance.   
,,… Ah, ah, and I’ve got three AW … well, this one is, but I’ve got tickets here …" He shows them to the orphan, who tries to grab the tickets.   
,,Oh I-"   
He was cut off by Lance: ,,… Eh, Unfortunately the third one is for him, Yorak." He points at the painting of Yorak. Keith raises an eyebrow.  
  
,,Oh."   
The two men take the younger man by the arm leading her to a portrait of Krolia.  
,,We are going to reunite the Grand Duke Yorak with his grandmother." Hunk tells him about their plan.  
Lance starts setting him up. ,,You do kind of resemble her." Hunk joins him.  
,,The same dark eyes."  
,,The Kogane eyes."  
,,Shiro's smile." Hunk makes him smile against his will, using two of his fingers.  
,,Adam's chin."   
  
Now Hunk takes Keith's hand. ,,Oh, look he even has the grandmother’s hands!" The dark-eyed man pulls his hand away from him.   
,,She’s the same age, the same physical type." Lance explains.  
,,Heh, are you trying to tell me that you think that I am Yorak?" The black-haired orphan gestures at himself. The smug man places his hand on Keith's shoulder.   
,,All I’m trying to tell you is that I’ve seen thousands of boys all over the country and not one of them looks as much like the Grand Duke as you do. I mean look at the portrait."   
  
For a few seconds, the young man just stares at the two older man. Then he says to Lance:  
,,I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think you are both mad." With that he walks way.   
  
,,Why? You don’t remember what happened to you…"  
,,No one knows what happened to her." The two friends are trying to set Keith up yet again. And it works.   
He stopps to listen to them.  
,,You’re looking for family in Paris."  
,,And his only family is in Paris."  
,,Ever thought about the possibility?"   
He raised an eyebrow and looks down at himself.  
,,That I could be royalty?" The black-haired young man starts walking towards them again.  
They both nod.  
  
,,Well I don’t know … it’s kind of hard to think of yourself as a Duke when you’re sleeping on a damp floor. But sure, yeah, I guess every lonely boy would hope he’s a Prince." He is slowly getting caught up in the fantasy as Lance walks away.  
,,And somewhere … One little boy is. After all, the name Yorak means "he will rise again"." Hunk explains.  
  
His friend was exasperated that he was still talking to Keith he walks back up to them.   
,,Really wish we could help, but the third ticket is for the Grand Duke Yorak." The orphan sighs a bit annoyed.   
,,Good luck!" Lance waves at him as he walks away with his best friend and partner.  
  
They got out of earshot and Hunk asks: ,,Why didn’t you tell him about our brilliant plan?"  
,,All he wants to do is go to Paris. Why give away a third of the reward money?"  
  
Keith is standing on the landing, looking at the painting. He is thinking about what they just said. ,,We do look similar..."   
  
,,I’m telling you … We’re walking away too soon …" Hunk wispers as they walk away.   
,,Not to worry, I got it all under control, All right… but walk a little slower."  
  
Keith starts fiddling with his necklace while he looks at Krolia. ,,Hm..."   
  
Lance suddenly starts counting up to three with a smug grin.   
,,Lance!" The smug young man smiles.   
,,Ha, right in the palm of our hand." His partner said, shortly before Lance turns to Keith.  
,,Lance, wait!" He runs down the stairs. The blue-eyed man acts innocent. ,,Di … Did you call me?" Keith is now standing in front of them.  
,,If I don’t remember who I am, then who’s to say I’m not a prince or a duke or a whatever he is … Right?"   
,,Hmm.. Go on."  
,,Yeah, and if I’m not Yorak, the Empress will certainly know right away … and it’s all just an honest mistake."  
,,Sounds plausible."  
  
Hunk smiles at him. ,,But if you are the prince, then you’ll finally know who you are and have your family back!"  
The two friends started laughing. ,,You know, you know he’s right! Either way, it gets you to Paris." Lance puts his hand out for a handshake. Keith grabs it and almost breaks his hand. ,,Right."   
,,OW!"   
  
None of the three noticed Kova, Lotor's cat. It laying peacefully beside the Reliquary.   
  
,,May I present his Royal Highness the Grand Duke Yorak!" The black marketers bow and the 'Yorak' echoes through the room. Keith and Lance bicker as they exit the hall.  
,,Wolf, we are going to Paris!"  
,,The wolf stays."  
,,What are talking about, the wolf goes."  
,,The wolf does not go."  
,,I say he's going."  
,,I'm allergic to dogs!"  
,,Well, he's not a dog, he's a wolf!"  
  
Suddenly the Reliquary starts glowing, one of Lotor's minion wisps appears.   
,,Yorak... Yeah, just one problem there fella, Yorak’s dead. All the Koganes are dead. They’re dead, dead, dead, dead …"   
The minion now starts hovering next to the cat.   
,,… Am I right my friend? I mean, how could that be Yo-" That's when Kova realizes who he's talking to. ,,Aah … YAAAAGH!!!"  
  
Minions pour forth from the Reliquary, eagerly reaching toward Keith but disappearing in a puff of smoke inches from their unearthly home…  
  
,,Oh, come on now. Am I supposed to believe that thing woke up after all these years just because some guy claims he’s a Kogane?" The cat complained. As a response the Reliquary glows and starts shaking violently.  
,,Okay! Okay! I get the message! Enough already with glowing and the smoke people!" Kova takes another look at Keith.   
,,If that things come back to life it must mean Yorak’s alive..."  
  
Lance rolls his eyes. ,,Just leave the wolf."  
,,I am not leaving the dog!"  
  
Kova nods. ,,… and that’s him."  
The Reliquary takes off like a rocket, dragging Kova with it. They dive straight-for the floor, Kova covers his eyes as he crashes through the floor.  
,,WHOAH!?"  
The Reliquary pulls him down into the icy water pulling him further and further down. He hits the bottom of the lake and is now in the soil under the water, continuing to do down.   
The cat starts yelling. ,,Mayday, Mayday. Hey I ooh, ooh,,ooh, waah, ooh yuck, yuck, wow, help, oh,,oh, oh, oh, hot it,s hot, aah, oh oh … wow …"  
  
In the nether world, Lotor is crashing around, thrashing stalactites and more. When the Reliquary rockets with Kova into the underworld, the evil man is slammed to the ground.   
,,Oh boy. Ow. what. Ow!! I tell you-" The mostly black cat is interrupted by his master picking him up and squashing the very breath out of Kova's body.  
  
,,Who dares intrude on my solitude? Get out! Get out! OUT!" Lotor shouts, befire realizing who it was.  
,,Kova? Is that you?"  
,,Ahh, Ooh…Master? alive …? You’re…" His master interrupts him yet again.  
,,Yeah, In a manner of speaking!"  
  
Lotor wonders why his companion is here. ,,Something’s happened.."   
Kova laughs a bit. ,,Yeah! Woopsey!"  
,, I knew it! I could feel the dark forces stirring..." Lotor turns away from his cat.   
,,I’m not surprised because I saw him. Yorak … Oh!"  
,,Yorak?! Alive?!" The death man groans. ,,That Kogane brat!"   
,,Wow … Yeah, ain’t that a kick in the head. I guess a curse just ain’t what it used to be, huh sir?"   
Lotor grips Kova in rage, almost strangling him in the process.  
  
,,That's why..." He mumbles. ,,… I’m stuck here in limbo!"   
He raises Kova for the final blow. He squeaks in terror. Lotor finally realizes he’s about to crush his cat.  
,,My curse is unfulfilled..."   
The death cat owner suddenly collapses into his "bed", crying.  
,,Look at me. I’m a failure. I’m a wreck!"  
,,Actually, considering how long you’ve been dead you look pretty good." But that compliment didn't stop his crying.   
  
,,Come on sir, is this the face of a cat who would lie to you? Come on, for a minute there, you had your old spark back!"   
,,If only I hadn’t lost the gift from the dark forces, the key to my powers.."   
Kova drags the Reliquary to his master.   
  
,,What? You mean this Reliquary?"  
Lotor's eyes widen imediently.   
,,Oh, Where did you get that?"  
,,Oh, I found it-" Kova is interrupted by his death owner.  
,,GIVE IT TO ME!" He grabs the magic object.  
,,Alright, Alright, Don’t get so grabby."   
  
Lotor is stroking his Reliquary. ,,My old friend, together again. Ah, Ha Ha! Now my dark purpose will be fulfilled, and the last of the Koganes will DIE!"  
,,Wow..."   
The evil man chuckles. ,,He'll be gone.. He’ll be through! In the dark of the night evil will find him!"  
He holds the Reliquary up in the air. ,,COME, MY MINIONS, RISE FOR YOUR MASTER, LET YOUR EVIL SHINE! FIND HIM NOW YES, FLY EVER FASTER! HE'LL BE MINE!"

The train which is carrying Lance, Hunk and Keith is chugging through the beautiful show covered Russian countryside.  
  
Hunk is forging their travel papers. He has a box with ink and papers in it. The wolf playfully pushes the luggage that supports his open briefcase in ink bottle. The brown-eyed man tickles him with the featherlportion of his quelled pen.  
Lance enters the train car with & suitcase in his hands. He reaches high above Keith to store his luggage.  
  
He wants to sit down at the black wolf, but imediently stands up when Keith's pet growls at him. When the brown-haired man stands up straight again he settles down, but but still growls at him.   
Lance forces a smile at Keith before moving over to sit next to him.  
Hunk snickers at the situation.  
  
Keith fiddles with his necklace nervously.  
,,Stop fiddling with that thing! And sit up straight - remember – you’re a Grand Duke!" The raven boy rolls his eyes.   
,,How is that you know what Grand Duchesses do or don’t do?"  
,,I make it my business to know."   
The "Grand Duke" raises an eyebrow. ,,Oh."  
  
Lance sighs. ,,Look Keith, I’m just trying to help. Alright?"   
Hunk rolls his eyes at his partner. ,,Mmmm..."   
  
After a moment of silence the orphan asks innocently: ,,Lance..?"   
,,Mm hmm?"  
,,Do you really think I’m royalty?"   
,,Then stop bossing me around!"   
Lance's friend chuckles. ,,Well, he certainly has a mind of his own." Lance groans a bit.  
,,Yeah, I hate that in a man!"  
Keith sticks out her tongue at him. Quickly turning back to the window before he sees the black-haired young man.  
  
It is now afternoon. The dark-eyed man is sitting in the train car, pretending to be reading a book.   
Lance enters and sits down before him. The black marketer gathers his thoughts and tries to gain Keith's confidence back.  
  
,,Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." The young man puts hid book down, looks straight at the older man and responds:  
,,Well, I think we did too."  
,,Okay."  
,,But I appreciate your apology."   
,,Apology? Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying that we-"   
,,Don’t talk anymore, okay? It’s only gonna upset me." Interrupts Keith Lance.  
,,Fine. I’ll be quiet. If you will, I’ll be."   
  
The raven young man crosses his arms.  
,,Alright, I'll be quiet."  
,,Fine."  
,,Fine."  
,,Fine!"  
,,Fine!"  
Now the two young men both sit arms crossed, in front of eachother. After a while, Keith breaks the silence.   
  
,,You think you’re gonna miss it?"  
,,Miss what … your talking?" The orphan sighs annoyed.   
,,Russia."  
,,Nope."  
,,But it was your home." The blue-eyed man tries to avoid his gaze.   
,,It was a place I once lived. End of story."  
,,Well then you must plan on making Paris your true home." Lance sighs as response.   
,,What is it with you and homes?"  
  
Keith stands up with arms crossed. The older man infront of him lifts his legs and positions them on the black-haired's seat, blocking her exit. He climbs on the seat and walks around Lance’s legs.  
,,Well, for one thing it’s something that every normal person wants, and for another thing, it’s a thing where you-" The brown-haired black marketer interrupts him loudly:  
,,What?"  
  
Both of them are now face to face yelling at eachother.  
  
,,Y… you know … oh, just forget it!"   
,,Fine." Lance rolls his eyes yet again.   
Then Hunk enters the train car with his wolf in his arms. His friend and partner stands solemnly at the window. Keith gasps first but then says angrily:  
  
,,Thank goodness it’s you. Just please remove him from my sight!" He points at Lance.   
,,What have you done to him?" His partner stutters: ,,Me? It’s him!"   
The younger man reacts to his accusation. He spins in exclamation and moves towards the door. The black wolf barks. Hunk gets spun around and holds the wolf up carefully so that he is not hurt. Keith slides the door closes with exasperation. Mad, he stomps down the corridor.  
  
The two friends flinch at the door slam. Keith's wolf is picked up by the brown-eyed man. ,,Oh no … an unspoken atttaction!"  
,,Attraction? To that skinny little brat … have you lost your mind?"  
,,I was only asking a simple question."   
  
The blue-eyed young man slides open the compartment door and exits the car, irritated. He also stomps down the corridor.  
,,Attraction.. Ridiculous!" He mumbles quietly.  
  
At night, an explosion is heard.   
Lotor's Minions navigate towards the train and the three unsuspecting travelers. As they rocket beneath the train and the engine they leave a wake of flames on the tracks behind them.  
The tiny creatures are crawling all over the engine and enter it, causing it to glow red, speed up and rattle as if it might fall apart.  
  
Hunk is standing in the passageway of the train with their forged papers in his hand. He walks past a couple, who is discussing their own traveling papers.   
,,Last month, the traveling papers were blue, but now they’re red."   
His eyes widden as he turns to his forged papers. The man sees that he forged them with black ink. Hunk abruptly turns and makes his way back towards their train compartment.   
He opens the door to the compartment and enters.  
  
,,It’s what I hate about this government - everything’s in red." He tells his partner.  
,,Red?"  
He shows Lance the papers. Meanwhile, Keith is asleep.  
,,I propose we move to the baggage car - quickly, before the guards come!" Hunk quickly grabs their baggage.  
,,I propose we get off this train."   
  
The window above the sleeping "Grand Duke" suddenly glow’s green as the minions pass by. His wolf becomes alert. Lance is pulling suitcases down from the rack and does not see the Minions. His pet wolf is looking out the window. He growls at them.  
  
The young black marketer tries to wake Keith up. ,,Hey!"   
On reflex he slaps him. The blue-eyed man falls-backwards into the opposite seat holding his nose.  
,,Ugh!"  
,,OW!"  
After the black-haired young man realizes that he slapped someone, he immediently apologises.  
,,Sorry, I thought you were some- Oh! It’s you. Well, that’s okay then."  
  
Lance picks up luggage, then turns and grabs Keith's hand, pulling him from the bench seat towards the compartment door.  
,,C’mon, we gotta go!"  
,,Wait, where are we going?"  
  
Hunk is already heading down down the corridor as his partners and the black wolf exit the compartment.  
,,I think you broke my nose!" The not-so polite black marketer complains. The orphan rolls his eyes. ,,You are such babies."   
  
The four of them enter the baggage car. The blue-eyed young man wispers: ,,Ah, yes, yes, this will do nicely."   
,,He'll freeze in here!" His partner gestures at Keith.  
,,Ugh, he can thraw in Paris." The youngest of the little group raises an eyebrow.   
,,The baggage car?…There wouldn’t be anything wrong with our papers would there, Maestro?" He turns to Lance.  
,,Of course not your grace, it’s just that I … I hate to see you forced to mingle with all those commoners."  
  
Meanwhile, Lotor's minions uncouple the train from the baggage car.  
  
The group is now thrown on the floor. Lance and Keith are half- buried in luggage.  
,,What was that?" The older, in luggage buried, man asks.  
The rest of the train recedes in the distance. Hunk sits up and looks out the rear door.  
,,I don’t know, but there goes the dining car."  
  
Meanwhile, his partners are struggling amidst the luggage. Keith yells:  
,,Get off of me!"  
,,I-I'm trying!"   
,,Ouch!" While trying to move a suitcase, the "Grand Duke" accidentally kicks Lance. His friend looks out of the front window. Peering at the engine, he sees sparks and fire raining down.  
  
,,Uh.. Lance?" The addressee holds his chin. ,,What?!"  
,,I think someone has flambaed our engine." The two other men move forward and see that the engine is blowing smoke and fire. Lance starts for the coal car.   
,,Something’s not right. here, I’ll check it out. Wait here."   
With that, he disappears over the coal car.   
  
,,Hm... Ah!"  
Shielding his face from the intense heat, the black marketer jumps down into the cockpit.  
,,Anybody here?"   
The pressure gauges are pushing into red. Lance burns his hand when he tries to grab one of the levers. ,,Ouch!" He scrambles back towards the baggage car.  
  
Keith and Hunk look out the door and see the tree whizzing past.   
,,We’re going way too fast!" Keith shouts. In that moment the other man returns to them, dirty.   
,,Nobody’s driving this train! We're gonna have to jump!"   
All of them look down and the three men see a sheer cliff, dropping down into a chasm.  
,,Did you say jump?! Well, after you." The black-haired young man looks at the black marketer as if he is crazy. He only sighs in response.   
,,Fine, then we’ll uncouple the car!"   
  
On hearing this the minions weld the coupling of the car so it cannot disconnect. The blue-eyed man jumps onto the coupling and begins working the connection.   
,,Come on, I need a wrench, an ax, anything!"   
In the car, Keith and Hunk are desperately searching through the baggage compartment. He then struggles to pull a toolbox near the door.  
  
The wolf suddenly starts barking. The raven young man looks down and sees he’s yapping at a box, labeled: Danger: Explosives. He smiles.  
  
Meanwhile, his friend hands Lance a hammer. ,,Here."   
He pounds on the coupling. The head of the hammer snaps off.   
,,Come on, there’s gotta be something in there better than this!" Then Keith hands him a lit stick of dynamite.   
,,That'll work." He mumbles impressed, before shoving it into the coupling.  
  
The members of the little group race to the other end of the car.   
,,Go, go, go!" The blue-eyed black marketer yells.  
They land in a pile, behind a streamer truck.  
Lance asks the "Grand Duke" awed: ,,What do they teach you in those orphanages?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
The front car is now blown away. Icy wind whips through the car. The once so smug man looks at Keith with new respect.  
  
The minions look back and see the baggage car has separated. Growling in disapproval, they race off ahead of the train, towards the bridge.  
The engine car speeds along, the baggage car not far behind.  
  
In the baggage car, Hunk tries to get them to stop by turning the brake wheel.   
,,The brakes are out!"   
,,Turn harder!" Lance yells in response.   
Suddenly, the wheel comes off in his hands.  
,,Don’t worry. We’ve got plenty of track, we’ll just coast to a stop."   
  
Lotor's Minions murmer gleefully then blow up the bridge in a flash of green fire.  
  
The trio now is now staring at the crumbling bridge.  
,,What were you saying?" Keith asks with a sarcastic undertone.  
The baggage car picks up speed as it heads downhill toward the collapsed bridge. Lance grabs a chain holding down some cargo.  
,,I got an idea Hunk, give me a hand with this." His friend looses his balance and falls into a box.  
  
The blue-eyed black marketer edges his way out of the car. The ground whizzes by beneath him as he lowers himself underneath the carriage.  
,,Hand me the chain!" He reaches up and is stunned to see Keith hanging out over him with the chain.  
,,Not you!"  
,,Hunk’s busy at the moment!"   
The brown-haired man accepts the chain from him and hooks it onto the undercarriage.  
  
Twisted steel from the front of the train flies back at him like shrapnel.   
With the raven's help he yanks himself up just as the shrapnel whips by, shattering a tree. They land in near embrace, and catch their breath. Their eyes meet, stirring some distant feeling. Lance snaps out of it first, glancing back to the shattered tree receding it the distance.  
  
,,And to think, that could have been you."   
,,If we live through this, remind me to thank you."   
The speeding train approaches the gorge.   
,,Here goes nothing. Brace yourselves." The blue-eyed young man throws the other end of the chain out the back. It also has a hook on it.  
  
The grappling hook bounces several times before biting into a railroad tie. It pulls their car back.  
The car separates from the wheel base, turns sideways on the track, plowing through the snow and slowing down.  
  
Keith turns to the other young men.  
,,Well, this is our stop." With that, they all jump, Vlad carrying the black wolf, as the engine plunges over the broken bridge and ignites into a ball of fire and steam at the bottom of the gorge.  
They land safely in a snow bank.  
,,I hate trains. Remind me never to get on the train again." Lance brushes a bit snow off his coat.   
  
Lotor, who has been watching them the whole time through the Reliquary, screams in agony: ,,Noooooooo!!"   
Kova tries to calm his master down. ,,Wow, hey take it easy there. You know, sir, really you should watch your blood pressure. My nephew Izzie just keeled over one day, mid- mango. Stress. It’s a killer sir. And he’s a fruit bat, no meat, no blood even."   
The dead man just stares at his cat for a beat. Then he screams: ,,HOW COULD THEY LET HER ESCAPE?!"  
  
,,Ha wow … Ah, you’re right. It’s very upsetting sir." The cat picks the Reliquary up.   
,,Eh, I guess this Reliquary thing’s broken." With that he tosses the magical object away. Lotor's eyes go wide in terror as he leaps to catch it.   
Fortunelly, he manages to catch the object.  
,,You idiot!" The dead man turns on Kova, his eyes red with fury. The cat, realizing he is in trouble, slowly starts backing away.   
  
,,Alright now sir, take it easy there. Just remember what I said to you about stress-" He way interrupted by his master shoving the Reliquary up his nose.  
,,I sold my soul for this. My life, my very existence depends on it, and you almost destroyed it!"  
,,I get it! I get it! ‘you break it, you bought it."   
,,See that you remember, you miserable rodent."   
  
Kova starts muttering to himself: ,,Oh, sure, blame the cat. What the heck we’re easy targets always hanging … ar…"   
,,What are you muttering about?"   
,,Yorak, sir. Just wishing I could do the job for you -- Sir, I’d give him a Ha then a hi ya and then a woowah and I’d kick him, sir." The pet mimes karate chops with his wings. He gets tangled up in his own wings, tripping himself. Lotor watches disgusted.  
,,Oh, I have something else in mind … something more enticing, something really cruel …"   
  
On descending from the mountains, spring is in the air. The crocus’ are peeking their heads thru patches of snow. Hunk is exited to meet an old friend in Paris.  
,,Are we going to walk to Paris?" Keith asks.  
,,We’ll take a boat in Germany." Lance responds.  
,,Oh. Then we’re walking to Germany?" The blue-eyed man sighs annoyed.  
,,No, your grace. We’re taking a bus."  
,,Oh! A bus! That’s nice."   
  
,,Axca, my dear friend, we're on our way!"   
,,Uh.. Who's Axca?" Keith asks the much nicer black marketer.  
,,She is the Empress’ most loyal assistant."   
,,But I thought we were going to see the Empress herself. Why are we going to see her assistant? Lance!" The raven young man complains.  
,,Well, nobody gets near the Dowager Empress without convincing Axca first." Is the answer.  
  
,,Oh no, not me, no. Nobody ever told me I had to -prove I was the Grand Duke."   
,,Look I-" The short-tempered man doesn't let him finish. ,,Show up. Yes. Look nice. Fine. But lie?" The orphan fiddles his necklace.  
,,You don’t know it’s a lie. What if it’s true? OK, so there’s one more stop on the road to finding out who you are. I just thought this was something you had to see through to the end no matter what."   
,,But look at me, Lance!" He gestures down at himself.  
,,I am not exactly Grand Duchess material here, Aah!"   
  
Keith stomps off the bridge, joining Hunk. He directs the "Grand Duke's" attention to the water.  
,,Tell me, what do you see?" The adressee looks down at his reflection and sighs. ,,I see a skinny little nobody, with no past and no future."   
,,I see a engaging and fiery young man … who on a number of occasions has shown a regal command equal to any royal in the world. And I have known my share of royalty. You see my friend, I was a member of the imperial Court."  
,,Hmm..."   
  
Suddenly Lance's reflection shows up in the pond, next to theirs.  
,,So, are you ready to become the Grand Duke Yorak?" The black-haired man is still annoyed at the young black marketer for not being honest with her. His friend gives him a look.  
,,What?!"   
Hunk places a hand on Keith's shoulder. ,,There’s nothing left for you back there my friend. Everything is in Paris."  
After a moment he made his decision:   
,,Well, start your teaching."   
  
The brown-eyed man starts lecturing him. ,,You were born in a palace by the sea. You rode horseback when you were only three."   
,,Horseback riding? Me?" The young man raises an eyebrow.  
,,And the horse.."   
,,He was white!" Lance helped his friend out.  
,,You made faces and terrified the cook!" The brown-eyed man says.  
,,Threw him in the brook!"   
,,Was I wild?" The orphan asks both of them.  
Hunk avoids the question by saying: ,,But you'd behave when your father gave you that look."  
,,Imagine how it was!" Lance suddenky starts singing and his friend and partner joins him.  
,,Your long-forgotten past!"   
  
Both man take Keith's hands and pull him a few feet forward.  
,,We've got lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!"   
  
,,Now, shoulders back and stand up tall." Hunk orders him.  
,,And do not walk, but try to float!"   
Keith floats. Lance sort of floats. Hunk really floats!  
,,I feel a little foolish, am I floating?" The dark-eyed young man asks.   
,,Like a little boat!" The nice black marketer complements him.  
,,You give a bow."   
,,Uhm.. What is happening now?"   
The brown-eyed man now places the "Grand Duke's" hand in his friends' hand. ,,Your hand recives a kiss."   
  
They quickly pull away from eachother, completely embarrassed.  
  
,,Follow my footsteps, shoe by shoe!" Hunk pulls the orphan a few feet further again.  
,,Now, elbow in and sit up straight." Keith sits down on a tree stump, while the friendly man pulls out a family tree.  
,,Next, you must memorize the names of all the royalty." He nods.  
  
,,And here we have Kropoktin"   
,,Shot Potemkin." Lance points at one of the pictures.  
,,Oh..?" The black-haired man is still a bit unsure about this.  
  
As the lesson continues, Keith remembers more and more things from his past.  
  
They go off the road, their lesson continuing. The little group approaches a ship.   
  
Later, the ship carrying the two black marketers, their "Grand Duke" and his wolf is at sea.  
Lance hands the dark-eyed man a simple, yet formal, blue suit. It is several sizes too large.  
,,Here. I bought you a dress."  
,,You bought me something like a tent." He pokes his head inside it.  
,,What’re you looking for?"   
,,The Russian Circus - I think it’s still in here." But the older man in front of him didn't laugh.  
,,Come on, just put it on." With that, he walks away in a huff up the stairs.  
  
Keith holds up the suit. ,,Hmm.. It is pretty.." He mumbles with a small smile on his face.  
  
The two friends are playing chess on the deck of the ship. It is evening, and the sky is a mix of red, blue and purple colours.  
The black-haired young man appears in his all fixed up suit. Hunk's jaw drops.   
,,Wonderful! Marvelous! And now you are you’re dressed for a ball, you will learn to dance for one as well. Lance?"   
The addressee nervously scratches the back of his neck.  
,,But I’m not very good at it…"  
  
Keith puts out his arms to dance. Lance awkwardly positions himself to dance with him. Their friend counts off them into the waltz and then steps back to watch.  
,,And… one- two- three. One- two- three… No, no, Keith. You don’t lead. Let him."  
  
The waltz music begins. Both if them are nervous.   
,,That suit... it is really beautiful."   
,,Do you think so?"   
,,Yes. I mean it was nice on the hanger but it looks even better on you. Yo… you should wear it."   
,, Uhm... I am wearing it."   
,,Oh, right of course, of course, you are. I’m just trying to give you’a…" Keith smiles. ,,Compliment?"  
,,Of course, yes."   
  
They swirl into the dance, at first awkward, but little by little gaining in grace. The older man watches them. He mumbles silently:  
,,It's one-two-three and suddenly I see it at a glance - he's radiant and confidient and born to take this chance I taught him well... I planned it all! I just forgot... Romance! Hunk, how could you do this? How will we get thought this? I never should have let them dance!"   
  
Keith and Lance gradually slow their dancing. Both of them are a bit flustered.  
,,I’m feeling a little dizzy."  
,,Kind of light headed?" The blue-eyed man softly brushes the younger man's bangs out of his face, making him blush.  
,,Heh, yeah..."  
,,Me too. Probably from the spinning." They have stopped spinning by now.  
  
,,Maybe we should stop."  
,,We have stopped..." The two begin to fall into a soft kiss.   
,,Keith, I …"  
,,Yes..?"   
The black wolf suddenly starts barking at Lance.   
,,You’re doing fine." The black marketer exits, leaving the man in the blue suit confused.  
  
At night, the trio and their wolf are in a cabin. Lance is sound asleep, his backpack beside him on the floor. Keith is wrapped in a blanket. Hunk is braced against the ship’s beams, not weathering the storm well.  
,,Oh … are you all right?" The dark-eyed orphan wispers.  
,,Fine, fine. Just riddled with envy. Look at him; He can sleep through anything." He gestures at his friend.  
  
The ship tilts, timbers groaning. The wolf climbs inside of Lance’s backpack knocking it over and the music box slides out of it and stops near Keith. He picks up the Music Box. The orphan immediately has a sharp recollection, a shock. He cradles the box lovingly.  
,,Pretty jewelry box, isn’t it?"   
,,Jewelry box? Are you sure that’s what it is?" The black-haired man raises an eyebrow.  
,,What else could it be?"  
,,Oh well, something else … Something special … something to do with a secret..." He chuckles. ,,Is that possible?"  
  
The black wolf tries to get his "owner's" attention by trying to lick his face, whick makes him giggle.  
The much nicer black marketer climbs into his berth.   
,,Anything’s possible. You taught Lance how to waltz, didn’t you?"   
,,Heh, yeah.." The dark-eyed man climbs into his own berth after securing the music box in the backpack.  
His wolf snuggles up next to Keith.  
,,… Sleep well, your majesty." Hunk mumbles sleepy.  
  
After only a few minutes, both of them are asleep.  
  
Lotor and Kova gaze at the image of Yorak falling asleep.  
,,There he is master, sound asleep in his little bed."  
,,And pleasant dreams to you, Prince. I’ll get inside your mind, where you can’t escape me!" As he says this, smoky images begin to collect around the Reliquary. The dead catowner chuckles with delight. He blows at the cloud of images sending them shooting skyward.  
  
From under the door smoky images silently slither. They move over towards Lance, sleeping on the floor. Recognizing that he is not the right person they float across the cabin to his shoes then up over his berth and swirl around Keith.  
He flinches as Lotor's dream begins. Images of butterflies appear and circle around his pale face.  
  
The "Grand Duke" is leaning against a tree. High in the sky, there are big grey clouds.  
A little boy, that seems familiar, walks up to him. The child is surrounded by Mystical Dream Butterflies. The butterflies are a nice contrast to the rather dull looking surroundings.   
He waves at him. Keith hesitates, but waves back.  
He motions the Butterflies towards the orphan. They approach him and fly around him.  
  
In reality, the raven young man sits up in his bed, his eyes still closed. The Dream Butterflies still swirl around his head.   
The man gets out of his berth following them, sleepwalking to the cabin door. It opens and he exits.  
The sound of the closing door wakes the tame wolf up.  
  
Meanwhile his "owner" sleepwalks down the hallway toward the stairs following the "Dream Butterflies”. The ship pitching violently in the storm.  
  
The wolf desperatly tries to wake up Lance, so he can the sleepwalking man.  
  
Rolling on a giant swell. Keith sleepwalks to the upper deck. In his dream, he follows the little boy and the three butterflies up a rock embankment and through a field of daffodils. He sees three girls in swimsuits in the distance. The boy points to them as they leap to the pool below.  
  
The black-haired man has climbed over the railing of the deck and is looking into the black ocean with a quite anxious expression.   
  
The three girls are laughing, while the boy tries to pull Keith into the pool. ,,Come on!!"  
  
His wolf is still begging Lance to wake up, but now he finally does wake up.  
,,What, what, what, what, what wolf? Wolfie what?" He murmurs, half asleep. The black marketer now looks up at Keith’s empty berth and sees that he is gone.  
,,Keith, Keith, Keith..." He mumbles as he scrambles from his makeshift bed and runs towards the door, followed by the black wolf.  
They runs towards the stairs. While Lance bursts up the stairs, the wolf remains stranded at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Keith, holding the guide line, is teetering on the ships railing.  
In his dream, he holds on to a vine at the edge of precipice overlooking a beautiful swimming pool.   
The little boy points down towards the swimmers, who are looking up, and waving to them. The orphan watches as the boy leaps towards the blue pool and he watches a bit concerned.   
The children are trying to convince Keith to jump into the pool, but he takes a few steps backwards.  
  
In reality, he stands on the ships railing, holding on to the guide wire, inching a bit away from death.  
  
Lance is running over the ships' deck, while calling out for Keith.   
The brown-eyed man is washed up into the crow’s nest and suddenly sees him. ,,Keith, stop!"   
He grabs on to a rope line and swings out to rescue the orphan about to leap to his death.  
  
The little children are now trying to drag him into the pond, as he fights back.   
Suddenly, the little boys' face turns hideous and frightning, slowly becoming Lotor.  
  
,,Keith, NO!" Lance tries to reach out for Keith.  
  
,,YES JUMP!!" The dead man continues to grow into an evil god-like figure as the dwarfed man rises on a column of skulls. Flying bat-like Minions swarm in a circle around him. He reacts in fear. A giant Lotor towers over him on the column of skulls. His harpy-like Minions are grabbing at him, encouraging him to jump.  
  
,,JUMP, JUMP!" Lotor is cheering for him to jump, while Keith starts shouting and crying out in fear.  
A Flying Minion grabs the young man around the waist, from behind …  
  
In reality it is the Lance, holding him around the waist, rescuing him from the fall into the stormy sea.  
,,Keith! Keith! Keith wake up, wake up!"   
The black-haired man jolts awake, terrified to see what almost happened to her. The black marketer lifts him to the other side of the railing. Keith, shaking and almost crying with fear, still half in a dream, throws her arms around the other man.  
,,The Kogane curse… The Kogane curse..." He repeats with wide eyes.  
,,The Kogane … what are you talking about?"  
,,I keep seeing faces … So many faces." That's when the orphan can't take it anymore and quietly starts sobbing. Lance pulls the crying man into a hug and tries his best to comfort him.  
,,Ssh... It was a nightmare. It’s all right, you’re safe now."   
  
Lotor watches the image of the young mans' embrace, seething. He moans, grasping his head in frustration.   
,,No, Not again!" He screams.  
,,Easy, Master, wow… This is no time to loose your head."   
Kova's dead owner exerts a monumental effort to control himself.  
,,You’re right. I am calm. I am heartless. I have no feelings whatsoever." Then be opens his eyes, suddenly smiling.  
  
,,I feel a sudden onset of clarity, Kova. I’ll have to kill him myself. In person."  
The cat asks amazed: ,,What, you mean - physically?"   
,,You know what they say. If you want something done right-" Lotor is interrupted by his cat.  
,,But that means … going topside?!"   
,,Exactly. I have so many fond memories of Paris and killing the last of the Koganes with my own hands, will be so dee… licous. Well, time to go."   
,,But you’re dead! You will fall apart! Sir, how do you expect to get to Paris in one piece?"   
His dead owner starts laughing. ,,I thought we’d take the train."   
Lotor raises the Reliquary. Thunder and lightning crack. Billowing smoke fills the room as he rockets thru the ceiling.  
  
The group arrivs in Paris at daylight.  
  
A young man was sitting an Krolia's manor, telling her and her assistant things he knows about the royal family.  
,,… Ah yes, I remember so well. Uncle Yashin was from Moscow… Uncle Boris was from…" The man does his best impression of "Yorak" for the queen, sitting hidden in the shadow of a canopied chair and for assistant Acxa.  
  
,,… Odessa. And every spring…" He was interrupted by Krolia. ,,… We would take picnics by the shore on Sunday. Haven’t you anything better to do?"   
Acxa leads the man to the door. ,,You have to leave now. Goodbye!"   
,,No more. No more…" The elderly woman mumbles quietly.  
,,I must say I’m so sorry. I thought that one surely was real. Well, he was real I mean, he was human of course but not our real." The royal assistant indicates a photo of Yorak on the desk.  
,,… But we won’t be fooled next time! No, I’m going to think of really hard questions."   
,,No. My heart can’t take it anymore! I will see no more boy claiming to be Yorak." She looks at the photo on the desk and places it face down.  
  
Paris is sparkling in the morning sun as an old car enters the city and winds it’s way to Acxa’s house. Lance is giving Keith a last minute quiz.  
,,Well, three days ago I didn’t have any past at all and now I’m trying to remember an entire lifetime."   
,,That’s why you’ve got me. Now where was Uncle Boris from?"  
,,Moscow?!" Keith answers.  
  
They pull up. The "Grand Duke" is nervous as Hunk walks up to the front door. He knocks.  
Acxa comes to the door and gasps. ,,Hunk!" The brown-eyed man pulls her into a hug. ,,Acxa!"   
,,Well this is unexpected. Oh, but look at me where are my manners. Come in, everyone. I’m palpitating with amazement, and shock and surprise. All three." Acxa says calmly.  
She stands back as the trio enters.  
  
Before their wolf can cross the threshold the door is slammed shut and he bumps into it with his nose. Quickly he jumps to the window box and presses his dace to the glass.

Keith is moving with grace and regal poise.  
,,May I present her Imperial Highness the Grand Duke Yorak Kogane!" Hunk introduces him to Axca.  
,,He certainly does look like Yorak! But so did many of the others. Where were you born?" She asks.  
,,At the Peterhoff Palace."  
,,Correct."  
  
Time passes by, and the "Grand Duke" answers every question, the royal assistant asks, correct.  
  
,,Finally you’ll most likely find this an impertinent question, but indulge me. How did you escape during the siege of the palace?"   
Keith stays silent for a moment, while his "partners" exchange a nervous look. They never briefed him on this one.  
,,There was a boy.. A boy who worked at the palace. He opened a wall-" The orphan interrupts himself. ,,I'm sorry, that's crazy! A wall opening..."  
  
Lance is shocked. He knows that this is Yorak Kogane and he just can't believe it. He wanders outside, unseen by anyone.   
  
,,So.. Is he a Kogane?" Hunk breaks the silence that is there for a brief moment.  
,,Well, he answered every question correct..." Their faces immediantly light up.  
,,You hear that, you did it!" Keith hugs the brown-eyed man.  
,,So when do we go and see the Empress?"   
,,I'm afraid you don't. The Empress simply won't allow it."   
,,Now Acxa, my friend, sutely you can think of some way to arrange a brief interview with the Dowanger. Please." He tries to convince his friend.  
  
The assistant thinks for a moment.   
,,Do you like the russian ballet? I believe they're performing in Paris tonight - the Dowanger Empress and I love the russian ballet - we would never miss it." Hunk smiles. He gets it.   
  
In the garden, Lance is still trying to pull it out together in his head. His friend and partner comes rushing out.  
,,We did it! We're going to see the Imperal Highness tonight! We're going to get the ten million rubles!" He is highly exited.  
  
The black marketer turns to him, still dumbfounded, and desperatly repeats one line.   
,,But Hunk, Hunk, Hunk! He is the prince!" The addressee thinks his friend means, that Keith just did well.  
,,Keith was extraordinary! I almost believed him and Acxa!"   
In that moment the raven male rushes out of the building.  
,,Axca wants to take us shopping for the ballet!"   
  
At afternoon, the trio exits a Chanel store, wearing new clothes.  
They are enjoying themselves before they have to go to the russian ballet. Lance separates himself from his group for a while.   
,,Paris hold the key to your past. Yes, prince, I've found you at last. No more pretend. You'll be gone.. That's the end.." He humms quietly to himself.  
  
The small group now finally reaches the opera house steps. The stars are already visible.  
Hunk paces nervously on the steps. His friend sits nearby, completely done up.   
,,We don't habe anything to worry about! He's the prince..." He tries to calm his friend. But he misunderstands yet again. ,,I know, I know but..."   
,,No, no, no you don't know! I was the boy - in the palace. The one who opened the wall. He's the real thing, Hunk!" His jaw drops.  
,,That means Keith has found his family! We have found the heir to the Russian throne! And you..." Hunk's sentence is finished by his partner.  
  
,,...will walk out of his life forever."  
,,But-"  
,,Princes' don't marry kitchen boys!"  
,,I know but... Lance!"   
,,We're going through with this as if nothing has changed."   
,,But you've got to tell him!"  
  
Keith suddenly stands next to the black marketer duo.   
,,Tell me what?"   
,,Uhm.. How b-beautiful you look." Lance tries to rescue himself.  
,,Well thank you." He looks down at the quite expensive red suit he is wearing.  
The raven young man smiles sweetly before taking his arm and walking up the stairs with him.  
  
Keith is half up the grand staircase when Lance finished checking his coat and looks up at him.   
Shaking the spell of the Grand Dukes' beauty off, he leaps to his side.  
  
The three young men take their seats. Around them, people are whispering.  
The blue-eyed man turns to the young man next to him.  
He hands him the opera glasses and gestures to the box seats to the left.   
,,Look, there she is."  
The man nervously looks with his dark eyes through the glasses. He sees the majestic Empress Krolia, sitting beside Axca.   
,,Please let her remember me.." Keith wispers.  
  
He is very nervous during the entire ballet. Instead of watching it, the raven male keeps looking at the Dowanger Empress.   
Lance takes his shaking hand.  
,,Everything's gonna be fine."   
  
After the ballet, the lights come up, and the black-marketer says bittersweet:  
,,Come on. I guess it's time. Relax, you're gonna be great."   
Keith turns away from him.   
,,Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey take a deep breath, everything's gonna be fine." He places his hands on the Princes' shoulders. The dark-eyed man turns back to him. ,,Okay."   
The two now approach Krolia's private balcony.  
  
,,Wait here just a moment. I'll go in and announce you properly." Keith stops him.  
,,Lance."  
,,Yes?"  
,,Look, we've been through a lot together..." The man in front of him nods.  
,,...and I just wanted to.."  
,,Yes?"   
,,..well, thank you I guess. Yes, thank you for everything." Lance nods again, takes his leave, but then turns back again.  
,,Keith, I.."  
,,Yes?"  
,,I'm.. I... Uh.."  
,,Yes?"  
,,I wanted to wish you good luck... Well, here goes." He smiles a bit sadly and walks into the private balkony.  
  
Lance approaches Axca. ,,Please inform her majesty, the Dowanger Empress, that I have found her grandson."   
  
Meanwhile, Keith is listening to them from the other side, his heart beating.  
  
,,The Grand Duke Yorak. He's waiting to her just outside the door."   
,,I'm very sorry young man but the Dowanger Empress, she will see no one." The royal assistant responds calmly.  
Overhearing this, Krolia turns around to face the black marketer.  
,,You may tell that impertinent young man, that I have seen enough Grand Duke Yoraks to last me a lifetime!"  
Axca has second thoughts now, and wants Lance to leave.  
  
,,Uhm.. You better go now." She tries to push him to the curtain.  
,,Please, let me just-" He is cut off by the Empress.  
,,Now, if you'll exuse me, I wish to live the remainder of my lonely life in peace."  
,,Come, I'll see you to the door." Acxa closes the curtain, but Lance ducks through it.   
He now sits down, next to Krolia.  
,,Your majesty, I intend no harm. My name is Lance.. I used to work at the palace." The Dowanger Empress rolls her eyes.  
,,Well, that's one I haven't heard, I must say."  
  
She rises to leave, but Lance tries to stop her.  
,,Wait, don't go, please! If you'll just hear me out-"   
,,I know what you're after. I've seen it before! Men who train other young men in the royal ways." The Empress pulls on a velvet rope summoning the guards.  
,,But if your highness will... just listen-"  
,,Haven't you been listening? I've had enough. I don't care how much you have fashioned that boy to look like him, sound like him or act like him! In the end, it never is him!"  
  
Keith, outside the curtain, couldn't believe what he is hearing.  
  
,,This time it is him!" Lance tries to convince Krolia.  
,,Lance, I've heard of you. You're that Con-Man from St. Petersburg, who was holding auditions to find a Yorak look-a-like."   
  
The raven man behind the curtain gasps in shock and disbelief.  
  
,,But your grace, we've come all the way from Russia just to see you-" Krolia is getting annoyed with him.  
,,And others come from Timbuktu."  
,,No, it's not that, it's not what you think!"   
,,How much pain will you inflict an old woman for money?"  
  
Keith is horrified and ashamed as he realizes the truth about Lance and himself.  
  
,,Remove him at once!" The young man is grabbed by the royal guards, but he still tries to convince the Empress.  
,,But he is Yorak! I'm telling you, he's the Grand Duke. If you only speak to him, you'll see!"  
The black-marketer is thrown out the box and lands directly at the orphans' feet.  
  
,,It was all a lie, wasn't it?" He asks devastated.   
,,No, no-"  
,,You used me! I-I was just part of your con to get her money!"  
Lance stands up and places a hand on his shoulder.  
,,No, no, no, no... Look, it may have started out that way but everything's different now, because you really are Yorak, you are!" Keith brushes his hand off.  
,,No... Stop it! From the very beginning you lied! And I not only believed you, I-I actually.. Argh!"  
  
Lance sighs. ,,Keith, please. When you spoke of hidden door, of the wall opening and the little boy... listen to me, that was-" The short tempered male cuts him off.  
,,NO! I don't want to hear about anything I said or remembered! Just.. Just leave me alone!"   
He turns around but Lance tries to stop him anyway, by grabbing his arm. He slaps him and runs off.  
The blue-eyed young man is trying to runs after him, but is caught up in the crowd.   
,,Keith please, You have to know the truth!"  
  
Krolia is now coming out of the opera house. The brown-haired man is still standing on the steps when he sees her.  
The Dowanger Empress is walking towards a car. A very proper chaffeur helps her in.  
Lance sees his chance and slides into the drivers seat, leaving the stunned chaffeur standing in the dust, as he roars away.  
  
Krolia is jolted by the fast motion of the car.   
,,Ilya, slow down!"  
The young man turns from the front seat and looks at her.  
,,I'm not Ilya and I won't slow down! Not until you listen!" The Dowanger Empress recognizes him right away.  
,,You! How dare you?! Stop this car immediately! Stop this car!"  
  
The car slams to a stop in front of Acxa’s House. Lance gets out of the car and goes around to Krolia’s door and opens it.  
,,You have to talk to her! Just look at her. Please."   
,, I won’t be badgered by you a moment longer." Suddenly, he has an idea.  
,,Do you reconize this?" The black-marketer thrusts the music box into her hands. The woman is taken back. Lance has her attention.  
,,Oh, where did you get this?"  
,,I know you’ve been hurt. But it’s just possible that he’s been as lost and alone as you." He now says softer.  
,,You’ll stop at nothing will you?"   
,,I’m probably about as stubborn as you are."  
  
At the same time, Keith is packing to leave Paris.   
Someone knocks at the door.  
,,Go away, Lance..." The door opens anyway, and the young man turns around. ,,Lance I-"   
He quickly interrupts himself, once he realizes the Empress is standing in the doorway.  
,,Oh, I’m sorry. I… I thought you were…"  
,,I know very well who you thought I was. Who exactly are you?"  
,,Eh… I … I was hoping you could tell me." The raven male stutters. Krolia only sighs.  
,,My dear, I’m old and I’m tired of being conned and tricked."   
,,I don’t want to trick you." The Empress rolls her eyes.  
,,And I suppose the money doesn’t interest you either?" Keith looks down at the floor and starts fiddling with his necklace.  
,,I just want to know who I am whether or not I belong to a family, your family."  
  
The elderly woman looks at him.  
,,You’re a very good actor. The best yet, in fact. But I’ve had enough." She sweeps past him and the young man catches a familiar scent.  
,,Peppermint..." Krolia pauses and looks at him again.  
,,An oil for my hands." Keith closes his eyes, memories flooding back.  
,,Yes… I spilled a bottle… The carpet was soaked. And it forever smelled of peppermint..." He opens his eyes again. ,,..Like... you.."  
The Dowanger Empress is staring at him, stopped dead. The black-haired man continues, surprising even himself. ,,I  
used to lie there on the rug and oh how I missed you when you went away… When you came here. To Paris..."  
  
She just now notices that the young man is playing around with a key around his neck.  
,,What is that?"  
,,This well, I’ve always had it… Ever since before I can remember."  
,,...May I?"   
Krolia holds out her hands as Keith takes off the key and hands it to her. The Dowanger woman takes the Music Box from her evening bag. She starts tearing up.   
,,It was our secret. My Yorak’s and mine…"  
The dark-eyed young man begins humming their lullaby, then the music box starts to play.   
Krolia is surprised that he know how it works - it is Yorak!  
  
Keith starts singing the lullaby, his voice broken with emotion.  
,,On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember.  
Soon you’ll be home with me once upon a December." Tears stream down the Empress' face as she joins her grandson in the lullaby.  
,,Hear this song and remember  
soon you’ll be home with me   
Once Upon a December.."   
  
Their cracking voices trail off as they look at each other and know that their search is finally over. Keith and Krolia throw their arms around each other in an emotional embrace.  
,,Yorak! My Yorak!"   
  
At the same time, Lance is standing on the street in front of Acxa's house. He blows a kiss in the direction of a window, before leaving.  
  
Kova is sitting on a table in Paris' clocktower while Lotor walks down the stair, exited.  
,,Kova! Get me a comb… find some cologne! I want to look my best."   
,,That might take some work, sir."   
,,Then snap to it. We’re going to a party." Now the dead mans' cat has his full attention.  
,,A party in Paris?"  
,,That’s right."   
  
That makes Kova so exited, that he starts... "dancing".  
,,Ooh, I could teach you all the latest dance steps. It starts with, like a wooh, then you get really crazy with the hips sir. It’s fun."  
Lotor ignores his cat. ,,We’ll let the Grand Duke Yorak have his moment."  
,,But who cares?"  
,,And then we’ll kill her!"  
,,Right, and then- Kill Him?" Now, the cat is completely confused.   
,,Sir, what happened to the party idea?"  
,,That’s where we’re going to kill him. Crush him at the height of his glory."   
,,And we’re back to the crushing." Kova sighs.  
,,Sir, I’m begging you please…. pleeeaze: Forget the boy, and get a life."  
,,Oh, I’ll get a life, Kova. HIS!" Lotor smirks devilish.  
  
In Krolia's study, the music box is on her desk beside an unopened jewelry box. The Empress herself sits on a sofa, a large simple wooden box open beside her. Keith sits on a hammock at her feet, looking at an informal photograph of his family, touching the faces slowly with his fingertips, tears welling up in his eyes. His grandmother gently takes the picture from behind her, stroking the Princes' hair.  
,,I remember now, how much I loved them."  
,,They would not want us to live in the past, not now that we have found each other. "  
Krolia takes a water colour from the box. ,,Oh look here - The drawings you gave me - Remember?"   
,,Yes! Olga made me so mad -- she said it looked like a pig riding a donkey! She was right!" Keith says as he takes the picture, giggeling.  
  
,,In your laughter, once again I hear my Shiro, your dear father…"   
She stands and leads the raven young man to the jewel box, opening it. Displayed in rich velvet is a dazzling array of jewelry. He gasps.  
,,But you have the beauty of your father, Adam, Czar of all Russia."  
Krolia takes the exquisite tiara from the box and places it on Keith’s head, turning her to look in the mirror. Wide-eyed, he sees that he looks like a princess indeed.  
  
On the next day, Acxa and a seamstress are working on an exquisite black and purple suit for the Prince.  
After the final adjustments were made, the two women step back.  
Keith touches it in wonder.  
  
Lance stands before the Dowanger Empress and an open valise filled with the reward money, in her study.  
,,You sent for me, your Grace?"  
,,Ten million rubles… As promised, with my gratutide."  
,,I accept your gratutude. You Highness. But I don’t want the money." The old woman smiles first, but then she raises an eyebrow.  
,,What do you want, then?  
,,Unfortunately nothing you can give." Lance bows before the mighty Empress.  
He starts to leave, making Krolia puzzled and intrigued.  
,,Young man." Her voice made the young black-marketer stop immediantly.  
,,Where did you get that music box?"   
  
He doesn’t answer. She crosses to him.  
,,You were the boy, weren’t you? The servant boy who got us out. You saved her life, and mine. Then you restored her to me, yet you want no reward?"  
Lance shakes his head. ,,Not anymore."  
The Empress raises her eyebrow again. ,,Why the change of mind?"  
,,It was more a change of heart. I must go now!" The brown-haired man bows and leaves quickly.  
  
Keith walks down the hallway of Krolia's house. When he sees Lance, he draws himself to full regal height.  
,,Hello, Lance." The Prince greets him distantly.  
,,Hello."   
,,Did you collect your reward?"  
,,My business is complete."  
Their conversation is interrupted by a major domo. ,,Eh, young man you will bow and address the Prince as "Your Highness."  
,,No, that’s not nec-" Keith is cut off by Lance, who is raising his hand to stop him.  
,,Please, your Highness. I’m glad you found what you were looking for." The black-haired young man nods.  
,,Yes, I’m glad you did too."  
,,Well, then… Goodbye... Your Highness..."   
  
He bows and exits. Keith stares after him for a moment.  
,,Goodbye…" He wispers softly to himself.  
  
Hunk is in Krolia's appartment, admiring himself in the mirror. He is in full fancy dress for the coronation.  
The wolf enters in full fancy dress wearing a crown, a medal and a sword. The brown-haired man sees that he looks and feels miserable.  
,,You look fabulous. Oh, do you mind?" He asks, as he steals the medal from the wolfs' neck and pins it on his chest.  
,,No, of course not, you’re a wonderful dog."   
  
Lance enters and picks up his travel bag. His friend sees his reflection in the mirror and turns.  
,,Well if you’re ever in St. Petersburg again look me up, Hunk." He is being pulled into a tight hug.  
,,My friend, you’re making a mistake."  
,,Trust me, this is the one thing I’m doing right."  
Forcing a smile, Lance cuts his friend and partner off, shaking his hand and patting him on the shoulder. Their black wolf understands that the blue-eyed man is leaving. He whimpers. The black-marketer scratches his nose one last time.  
,,I can’t stay. I don’t belong here." Then he exits.  
  
It is now night and stars are already showing. In the grand palace couples in splendor, waltz on the floor while guests whisper excitedly about Yorak appearing. Many of them were at the in St. Petersburg. An ornate chair sits alone on an empty stage - waiting for the Prince.  
  
Keith looks through the curtaim at the dancing crowd, looking for Lance, knowing he’s not there. Krolia watches her grandson.  
,,He’s not there." She says.  
,,Oh, I know he’s not, he -" He quickly cuts himself off, and tries to cover.  
,,Who’s not there, Grandmama?…"  
,,A remarkable young man who found a music box…" Keith crosses his arms.  
,,He’s probably too busy spending his reward money as fast as he can."  
,,Look at them dance! You were born to this world of glittering jewels and fine titles, but I wonder if this is what you really want."  
,,Of course it is. I found what I was looking for. I found out who I am. I found you."  
  
,,Yes you did find me, and you’ll always have me. But is it enough?" They embrace.  
,,My darling.." For a moment Krolia just holds him. There are tears in her eyes. She knows she has to tell him the truth. She pulls away, looks at Keith, and sighs.  
,,… he didn’t take the money." The Prince just looks at his grandmother in shock.  
,,He… didn’t?…"  
,,Knowing that you are alive, seeing the man you have become, brings me joy I never thought I could feel again.."  
Keith embraces her again, resting her head on her shoulder. The Empress turns him gently, pulling back the curtain to look out at the crowd.  
,,Whatever you choose, we will always have each other."   
He turns around again. ,,Grandmama, can’t you tell me -"  
But his grandmother is already gone. The young Prince looks at the crowd. He straightens his shoulders and pushes the curtain a little farther back - but suddenly he hears his wolfs' hysterical barking. The dark-eyed man turns to see him just disappearing through the terrace doors.  
  
,,Huh?"  
He hurries out to the Terrace. A shadow moves through the garden door. Slithering into the darkness like the crafty Serpent of Eden.  
The black wolf barks in the darkness. He edges her further out into the topiary garden. Towering hedges in the shape of horses, elephants and giraffes surround him. He disappears.  
Confused, he hikes up his suit and heads after his wolf.  
  
Keith submerges himself deeper and deeper into the darkness, leaving the light and cheer of the party behind. The barking continues into the distance.  
The Prince calls out for the wolf: ,,Hey, wolf? Wolfie?"   
As he wanders through the garden, the shadows start moving in his wake.  
  
At the same time, at a trainstation, Lance is the next one in the ticket line.  
He fishes in his pocket for money, comes up with the flower. Lance starts staring at the flower, thinking of Keith.  
,,You’re next."  
The young man turns to the ticket woman, tormented with indescision.  
  
Meanwhile, in the garden, the shadows start moving.  
Keith's silhouette passes through a moonbeam. He is scared. For a moment, the barking stops.  
The young Prince is lost in the topiary garden. Alone.  
Suddenly, he senses a presence!   
The black-haired man spins in circles, desparetly trying to orient himself. Then he sees his wolf.  
,,Wolfie? … Here boy!" But he keeps barking. Keith whirls about to face - a topiary bush, blocking his way out. He frowns: it wasn’t there before!  
He wirls around again, the bushes move again. The black wolf keeps barking.  
  
The Prince now spins! The Topiary Bushes are rearranged, casting long shadows across his face like groping fingers. He is trapped, boxed in. His wolf barks as the green creatures seem ready to spring at him.  
,,Yo-rak... Yorak.." A mysterious voice calls out for Keith.  
The raven man gulps, his eyes wide. Who said that? He makes a run for it through a small opening. The wolf follows, barking at all sides.  
Keith tries to push himself through the bushes.  
  
After he finally manages to push through, the young man comes to a stop at the bridge.  
,,Yorak.." The voice calls out again, but this time, it is clearly behind him.   
The young Prince turns around to face...

**_Lotor_ **

A silhouette in the moonlight. Hunched over. Atrophied. Holding the glowing Reliquary. He steps closer. Lotor bows cynically, cruelly.  
,,Your Imperial Highness. Look what ten years has done to us: you a beautiful young flower and me a rotting corpse."  
,,That face!" Keith mumbles shocked.  
,,Last seen at a party like this one.."   
,,A curse..."   
The dead man ominously raises the Reliquary. Kova peeks out from the bushes, then hides.  
,,Followed by a tragic night on the ice, remember!"   
He fires a stream of crackling smoke from the Reliquary! It ices over the bridge and everyhing around it! The stone cherub faces twist horribly, they grow fangs, ears are pointed, they become devilish imps.  
  
The blast knocks Keith to the ground. Now he remembers.  
,,Lotor!"   
,,"Lotor!"" He says in a mocking tone. ,,Destroyed by your despicable family! But what goes around comes around!"  
He bursts out in laughter as he raises the Reliquary. The raven male stands frozen in terror, unsure of what comes next. Smoke billows out.  
Minions take shape from the smoke! They swarm towards Keith like a pack of locusts as the flapping of thousands of wings is heard. They taunt him, poke him, tear his dsuit, steal his crown!  
The smoke wisps start spinning in circles around the young man.  
  
,,And around! And around! And around! And around!" Lotor laughs.  
,,Stop no, get away. No, no…"   
The dead man starts laughing gleefully. The Princes' terror brings him joy. The minions starts pushing Keith towards the edge of the bridge.   
He starts fighting back, hitting them. As a response, the wisps squawk like the little cowards they are, before turning into back into smoke.  
  
Kova climbs up to the Pegasus and perches there safely.  
,,You’re on your own, Sir. This can only end in tears." The cat sighs.  
  
Keith locks his eyes onto Lotor’s. He takes a step forward, facing him in all his horror. The dead man in front of him is surprised.  
,,I’m not afraid of you!" He shouts.  
,,I can fix that! Care for a little swim under the ice?"   
Then smoke shoots from the Reliquary. Cracks race across the bridge like lightning bolts!  
The bridge creaks and moans hideously.  
A blast of snow and ice slams into the raven Prince like a fist, throwing hi. backwards as he slides down the side! Lotor begins to laugh.  
,,Say your prayers, Yorak! No one can save you!"  
  
,,Wanna bet?"   
He spins, only to see Lance charging him. The young man smashes him in the face with his fist. He spins and the Reliquary shoots again, blasting the bridge. Keith falls further downward as pieces of the bridge crumble. The blue-eyed man leaps over the side after him. Lotor looks over the side at them.  
  
The Prince struggles to grasp Lance's hand. Their eyes meet.  
,,Lance! If we live through this remind me to thank you!"  
,,You can thank me later!"   
  
The dead man stares down at the two men.   
,,How enchanting, "together again", for the last TIME!"   
He fires his Reliquary again! A swarm of Minions blast Lance into the air, higher and higher and right onto the pegasus statue!  
The Pegasus springs to life and majestically leaps off it’s column with the young black-marketer on it.  
Keith screams at the sight. ,,NO!"  
  
It bucks him off it’s back, sending him through the air. Lance lands on the bridge. The Pegasus attacks him, rearing and neighing. The young man struggles to roll away.  
Meanwhile, Keith climbs up the bridge. The brown-haired man glances down to see him.  
,,Lance!"   
,,Keith, Watch Out!"  
The Pegasus chases Lance until he falls to a ledge.  
  
Keith is climbing down to the edge. He sees the blue-eyed young man.   
Lotor suddenly grabs the Prince.  
,,Dasvidanya, your Highness."   
He throws him down, sending him back over the edge. The black-haired male struggles to hang on with both hands.  
  
,,Hold on, Keith!"   
,,Finally, the last Kogane death!" Lotor laughs, as Keith looks side ward to see another way up. Suddenly his wolf bites the dead mans' ankle! He screeches! Lotor turns back to see the Prince gone and assumes he has fallen. He blasts the Reliquary over the side for good measure.  
,,Keith, NO!"   
  
Lance leaps off the bridge after the other young man. The Pegasus charges after him. He grabs its reigns and hangs on in mid-air as it carries him aloft.  
Lotor looks down to see nothing but a cloud of ice and smoke. He smirks.  
,,Long live the Koganes!"   
  
Suddenly the Prince steps through the smoke.  
,,Right, I couldn’t have said it better myself!"   
Keith lunges at the dead catowner, butting him head-on! They fall to the ground and struggle to grasp the Reliquary, which rolls across the bridge. Lotor grabs it and shoots a stream of Minions at the raven man. He tumbles backwards. Suddenly the black wolf leaps up and grabs the Reliquary in his mouth. The Minions around his "owner" dissipate into smoke!  
  
Lotor screams and groans, as the wolf leaps away with the Reliquary amd trips. Fortunally, it lands right before Keith's feet.   
The deadman covers. His power is gone.  
  
The Prince hears a horse whinny and looks over to see Lance lying still, perhaps dead, beneath the horse. He is furious!  
,,This is for Lance!" He stomps down at the magical object once, hard enough for it to crack.  
,,Give it back!"   
,,This is for my family!" Keith stomps the Reliquary again, causing more cracks to form.   
,,I’ll tear you to pieces!" The Pegasus suddenly crumbles into pieces. Lotor screams as the Prince strikes it again. He wacks it again with his foot.  
  
,,And this, this is for you!"  
,,NOO!" The black-haired young man smashes the Reliauary into bits.  
,,Dosvidanya!"   
,,AAAGGGHHH!!!"   
  
It explodes. Keith leaps back as a green light sprays into Lotor, beginning with his fingers a coursing into him like an electric current. Like a beacon in the night. A lighthouse attracting the denizens of hell, who arrive, wings beating him down… enveloping him… circling him.  
His skin glows. It shimmers. Then it starts to melt off him! Leaving nothing but a rattling, screaming skeleton! The skeleton cracks, unhinges, the skull keeps screaming! The bones fall apart and crumble to dust as the Minions fly away.  
  
Keith quickly hurries over to Lance. He lies there, still as death. The prince gently starts stroking his hair.  
,,Ooh… Oh no… Lance…"   
But then, suddenly, he groans. The raven male gasps.  
,,Ouch.."   
,,Lance!" Keith hugs him so hard, he almost crushes the other mans' ribs.  
,,Ow, ow, ow, ow… Oh no let go. Let go, easy." Lance picks himself up as the young Prince pulls back. He smiles.  
,,Yeah, I know. I know. I'm such a baby!"  
  
Suddenly their faces move closer another time. Both are so happy the other is alive that their love can’t help but sputter out.  
,,I thought you were going to St. Peter-"  
,,I was-"  
,,You didn’t take the-"  
,,I couldn't."  
,,Why?"  
,,Because... I..."   
Their lips are about to meet when their wolf barks. The romantic spell is broken immediantly.  
  
They pull apart to see him with the crown in his mouth. Lance takes it and hands it to Keith.  
,,Oh… they’re waiting for you."   
The prince looks at him, then at the crown. Then back at him. Then at the crown.  
  
A while later, Axca recives a note that come with the crown.   
She reads it out loud, smiling slightly.

**_,,Dear Grandmama, wish me luck. We’ll be together in Paris again soon. A bientot."_ **

****The assistant chuckles.  
,,They’ve eloped. It’s a perfect ending."   
Krolia, regal and wise, stares out a window at a distant boat on the Seine.  
,,No it’s a perfect beginning."  
  
At the same time, Keith and Lance are dancing on a boat.   
And they finally kiss.

**_The End_ **


End file.
